


An Understanding

by alchemystique



Series: Hooks Adventures In Pining [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, everyone in the world knows hook loves emma, hooks adventures in pining, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Aurora have a conversation by the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of ever more complicated drabble-esque bits and baubles about Hooks time in the EF, away from Emma. Posted on tumblr as well.

**An Understanding**

 

The young princess eyes him across the fire, the image of false bravado as she clutches a hand across her belly beneath her cloak, and Hook quirks a brow at her, playing with the lid of his flask, still debating a drink. On the one hand, he knows that drink might numb the utter desperation of this whole awful day. And on the other, no matter how much he drinks tonight, there is no bottomless supply any longer, and no amount will make him dream any less of Emma, when he finally closes his eyes.

Across the flames, the princess lets out a huff of breath on the cold night air.

"I’m sorry," she says, softly, gazing at him in understanding. "About Emma. I know you cared for her." He doesn’t try to hide the flash of hurt the name brings.

And that’s it, isn’t it? This girl, with no true knowledge of his past, no idea of his loss or his centuries long quest for vengeance, this girl who knew him for naught but a few days - she’d known even then, known that when Killian Jones had laid eyes on Emma Swan and she’d seen right through his lies, that that had been the beginning of the end for him.

His only reply if a nod of thanks, which seems to satisfy her well enough. She takes another long look at him before standing and returning to her Prince, who looks relieved to see the princess in one piece, after her terrible encounter with the fearsome pirate, and Hook is left with his thoughts, with green eyes and the rushed press of lips and the sad smile as she’d said ‘Good’.

Hook uncorks the flask as he stares into the fire, and takes a long, deep pull against the memories.


End file.
